mtv_studios_vufandomcom-20200214-history
Hezo Rodriguez
Hezo on The Challenge War of the Worlds Hezo debuted on ''The Challenge: War of the Worlds''. ''He entered as a prospect. On the first night, challenger Kam Williams gave him head in the bathroom, but soon afterwards he formed an alliance with Tabatha and her sister, Nahomy. However, when vets got to pick their prospect partners, Kam picked him before either of the two could. Soon after that, Tabatha and Hezo formed a relationship together, which upset Nahomy. Nahomy and Hezo got into multiple arguments, and after trying to play the middle ground Tabatha chose Hezo over Nahomy. Nahomy, obviously extremely upset, went against the two for the rest of the reason. Hezo did very well during the season, winning 6 challenges in total and being in the tribunal 5 times, the most out of any contestant. Hezo was partnered with Kam for the majority of the season, but after the merge kam went home, in the final, Hezo came in a close second to Angela. Kill or be Killed Hezo's stay on [[The Challenge: Kill or be Killed|''kill or be killed]] was very short, he won the challenge episode 2 and was in the troika, he picked Gino to go into the inquisition, however Gino did not go home. After a rivalry between the two, they finally clashed and were both disqualified. Hezo on Big Brother Hezo was casted for Celebrity Big Brother 2020 for being a noteably controversial person in the MTV community. Hezo always being up for a fight, suprisingly went into the Big Brother house making amends with one of his worst enemies, Cole. After becoming very close with Cole they segregated themselves from the rest of the house and constantly degraded the rest of the contestants, especially Susan, Stassie, Rhys and La Demi. After Alicia told Hezo about Stassie trashing his relationship with Tabatha, Hezo blew up on her. Hezo was nominated by the majority of the house prior to the second eviction and was evicted on day 7. Hezo on Ex on the Beach Hezo entered ex on the beach as an original, and he entered with his girlfriend Tabatha, making them 1 out of 2 couples that entered as originals, the others being Tyler and Kathryn. He was in several arguments with Sergio, Gino, and Cole throughout the season. After standing up for Adrian in an argument, Hezo was jumped by the 3. After being jumped, he claimed he would never stand up for a gay person again, and then Adrian fought Hezo as a result. Gino and Sergio were continuously making sexual innuendos at Tabatha, which irritated him more and more. They ended up fighting several times throughout the season before Cole was cut on episode 2, and Sergio was cut episode 4. During the season, Kam entered as a latecomer and showed Tabatha a video of Hezo and her having sex, Tabatha very distraught, tried to quit the show. The video was eventually confirmed as being faked by kam, and Hezo and tabatha made up. After tabatha was eliminated hezo left with her by his own choice, his biography is below. After his successful stint on The Challenge: War of the Worlds, ''and a much shorter stint on ''The Challenge: Kill or be Killed, Hezo has done nothing short than secure himself some money, some new enemies, and his current girlfriend Tabatha. Coming onto ex on the peak he's ready to test his current relationship to see if it will survive the pressure cooker that is the chalet. Will the chalet help him realize Tabatha is officially the one for him? Or will his childhood ex Stassie come in and complicate things all over again?